The best gift I ever had is you
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Pure unbridaled fluff, just in time for Aya-kun's b-day! 'Nuff said!


"The best gift I have... is you." by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Warnings: Super Fluffness WILL cause cavities.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Weiss or Fluff. Me no money making so no sue please!!!!  
  
Rating: PG-ish? ; Almost G... but I let Yoji in on it.  
  
Aya leaned into his bed while reading the latest issue of Porsche magazine occasionally breaking to take a bite into a vanilla cupcake, sprinkled within an inch of it's frosted life. He flipped off his shoe contently today had been nice.  
  
At work, he kept to himself after the first rush of fangirls screamed how much they loved him, this triggering Yoji to inform Aya he wasn't needed on the floor, obviously due to Yoji's need for attention, Ken told Aya to go in the back because he was having a hard time keeping the sprinklers from setting off each time a fangirl brought in the sparklers on the birthday cakes, which the current count lands at 27 from the otaku, when Omi asked him to go in the back Aya couldn't help but soften and decide to go to the back.  
  
His first instinct with Omi asking him to go to the back was that Omi might be feeling jealous, the fangirls groping him tended to get his koi ... tempered.  
  
Upon entry though, he realized that perhaps the motives lie elsewhere, as a stream of white ribbons led back to a very large box. The box was wrapped in bright red paper Omi probably thought the less subtle the better, knowing Aya might just overlook it else-wise. The white ribbons wrapped around the box in intricate knots and shapes showing just how much time had went into the design. Attached to the center of the knots was an oversized tag, the front of the tag read 'Ran-kun' while the back listed the first set of instructions.  
  
"Open the lid after your shift."  
  
Contently, Aya carried on with his work in the greenhouse, putting aside the mysterious box for the most part, though every now and again he would look at it with the corner of his eye and wonder just what Omi was planning... wondering if Hidaka and Kudou were involved or not.  
  
By time his shift was over he near-pounced the box to find out just what was inside. That strange sense of impatience seemed so foreign to his adult self. "Maybe that's why he wrote it for Ran-kun..."  
  
Gracefully he maneuvered the ribbons off without fraying or damaging their shape. He peeled back the first layer of tape to see an envelope the size of a birthday card that read: "Read Me First!"  
  
Though a small part of him hated to actually follow orders, he decided to run with it, why the hell not? Just this once... when no one was watching. Aya's eyes shifted the room, 'Yes...'  
  
He peeled open the envelope and saw a combination written directly underneath Omi's birthday message.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ran-kun, use the numbers at the bottom to open the yellow box, your next instructions are in there as well as your first gift. –Omitchi (44-59-32)"  
  
He smiled, he knew Omi was behind this, it was just too cute to be from the other two.  
  
He found a set of boxes, each of varying sizes, a golden one, a royal-blue one, forest green one, one wrapped in charcoal-gray paper that almost looked out of place in the box, and lastly, a lemon colored box, an equally bright yellow combination lock attached to the latch sealing the box.  
  
Carefully he rounded the dial to the numbers indicated and then slipped it open, an empress lotus sat on top of a card and a key. Aya lifted the lotus to smell it, a smile already rising, Koneko no Sama Ii didn't have lotuses in this time of the year, no one would- they wouldn't be blooming for another few weeks. He found himself reading the card while smelling the flower. The card read, "Open the gray box then follow the instructions there."  
  
Aya rose an eyebrow, 'but I already have been, unless there's going to be another twist...'  
  
Opening the gray box he found a sharpening stone and calligraphy set as well as two notes, one on white paper the other on light gray. He opened the white letter first.  
  
"They say a true swordsman has beautiful calligraphy because of the way a sword swings parallels the stroke of the brush, let me know if it's true."  
  
He smiled, wiping strands of red from his blue-violet eyes. 'I'll get him back for this.' He noticed the gray paper that had temporarily gone neglected.  
  
"Bring the remaining boxes and key to your room and wait for instructions."  
  
As he passed through the kitchen, in truth searching for Omi and having no luck with his search, he grabbed a cupcake and went to his room to wait. He'd been waiting for two hours at this point and wasn't sure how much longer he could wait, and he was the patient one... or, one of the ones, in Weiss.  
  
Aya continued to think of how good of a birthday this had been so far, he flipped to the last page of the magazine, he'd been here for too long, he wasn't going to just wait passively anymore, he'd track Omi down now if only to thank him (which he really really hoped wasn't all he'd get to do for the night...) He walked up to his door and opened it as Ken crept away from that section of hallway.  
  
"HIDAKA! Where are you off to and where's Omi?"  
  
Ken turned around and scratched his head, smiling far too knowingly. "E' oh, I don't know... hmm, maybe Yoji does, don't trouble yourself I'll go ask!" Ken immediately sprinted towards the kitchen and exit of the apartment, dramatically he cried, "Oh no! Yoji seems to have JUST left, I will pursue him..." At which moment he hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off in a panic.  
  
All the while of Ken making a larger than normal sized ass of himself, Aya glanced down to a tackle box with a key lock, this one was labeled, "From Yotan, baby, baby."  
  
Aya lifted it with his katana's sheath, he had a ...dirty... feeling about what could be in there, obviously Omi had put them up to this. Using skills of flexibility he didn't ever think to have he, without touching the box, opened the lock with the key, a poorly wrapped gift sat on top of another carefully made letter. With a sense of forlorn doom he opened the wrapping knowing that there was no hope for anything Kudou gave him being non-sexual or of good habits.  
  
Per usual, he was correct as he launched a pair of silk boxers across his room as though they were molten and his hand was just burnt. Immediately realizing he threw panties of YOTAN'S access into his room he found said undergarments and escorted them to a safe distance from his bed (and notably closer to a disposal bin) a gaudy cross fell from the folds, as a tag bounced from the waist band, Aya let out a breath of relief, at least Kudou had some tact... far enough down... somewhere... maybe in his boots? The tag had a message tied to it as well.  
  
"Ah ha ha! Got you Ayan... I bet you thought I'd tried them on, ha! I got them to fit you ...though that did take some panty-raids in order to get your size, by the by, I'm bigger, kyah, kyah, kidding... I didn't measure that, Omi'd have killed me... as you can tell he's orchestrated this... the cross is your real gift from me, check it out sometime, it has a few interesting... features... to it, namely it has a secret compartment and a retractable blade, Bond-ish right? I thought so too. You owe me come X-Mas you cheap-skate!" Aya's eyebrow twitched, though the idea of 'returning the favor' to Kudou with the same cross and some 'almond flavored pudding' seemed to soften his mood again. He went back to the box to read Omi's letter.  
  
"Dear Ran-kun, I am so sorry about this... I don't know what for, yet, but I'm sorry anyways... all you need to get inside the next gift is in this envelope, open the gold package next, you're almost through. Omitchi"  
  
"He drew in cat-steps... damn he's getting too giddy about this." Aya's eyes shifted around again and peered inside the envelope, he didn't see anything in there... 'Maybe Kudou stole it?' He doubted that, the letter looked to predate Yoji's 'gift' but also appeared to be intact.  
  
Aya reached for the gold package to inspect it, understanding dawned on him upon first-glance, the gold gift was wrapped to open like an envelope. With meticulous movements he opened the package revealing a collar that, engraved upon it were words that made his blood get very warm, 'If I am lost please return me to Aya-kun' flipping it over he saw almost the exact same message, the only difference was that it named him 'Ran-kun' he smirked.  
  
Next to the collar was a small pouch that had Ken's signature under the 'To Ayan' sign. Below that another letter. He opened Ken's gift with slightly less fear of disease then had preceded with Yoji's gift.  
  
Inside that he found a black leather choker with actually sharpened spikes and one ring with latch and two tickets to a concert hosted in a trendy café, not all that expensive, but prepared well in advance. He lifted up the next letter.  
  
"Oi, here we are again, Ran-kun... Ken-kun started cackling when I told him what I had planned for you and said he and Yoji-kun were going to go in on a gift for you... I'm scared too, and very very apologetic. We're down to only two gifts, I have the keys to each, they are both fragile and the hinges are on the underside of their containers so don't you even try it. It should be roughly 22:00 if Ken-kun did his part right, inside your car are directions to where I am. You should be able to get there in half an hour... and if they got you this late, I'll kill them. Omitchi."  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow, 'Time specific?' He quickly made his way to the car noting the time was in fact 21:58, Omi had this down to a science, didn't he? Aya slumped his head, knowing Omi he did.  
  
Once at his car he saw an orange piece of paper, written on it was an address and then the schematics, a large black ink dot representing where Aya needed to be by no later then 22:30.  
  
...With some minor speeding, alright, pressing 100kM in a 65kM zone... he reached the designated parking lot with plenty time to spare, taking out the piece of paper and two remaining boxes, he made his trek to the location listed to where Omi was.  
  
At 22:15 he found what he believed to be the location Omi indicated, a tall oak tree in a moderate-sized park, apparently Omi rented out this section. He began snooping around the buildings in hopes to spot Omi, by 22:29 he decided to return to the spot indicated by Omi, upon returning he saw a blanket draped right past the leaf-span of the oak tree, Omi on it with a small picnic basket and sparklers.  
  
"Omitchi...?"  
  
Omi smiled, "Hai, konban wa, Ran-kun." He gestured to his side for Aya to sit down. "Onegai, look up."  
  
As Aya did so the first of several loud crackling sounds filled the sky as did the light emitted from the same source.  
  
"Fireworks...?"  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
"How did you get them?"  
  
Omi giggled, "Some Americans were bragging about today being Fourth of July, it's supposed to be a big event in America, well I like today a lot too." Omi smiled happily, leaning into Aya's shoulder, "But probably for different reasons, I got the permit a few weeks ago so long as I rented out this area... and bought half the geijin's stock. He said he'd throw in some roman candles and screamers... I thought the screamers... would be a bit ...appropriate for later on in the show." They continued to look up, "There'll be a twelve minute break at 23:00."  
  
Aya nodded, at exactly 23:00 the fireworks paused. Omi lifted a chain from around his neck. "This is to the green one... I don't know if you'll like it or hate me for it... that's why I need you to open that one first."  
  
Aya nodded again, "I don't think I could hate anybody after this much effort... but I know I couldn't hate you, even before this." He smiled lightly, "Remember? I tried once... and failed... horribly."  
  
Omi sniggered, "Sh, just open it before they start up again."  
  
He nodded. Turning the key in the lock the box sprung open revealing an album. Omi watched his lap nervously.  
  
Aya carefully pulled it from the box, noticing how much precision went into wrapping it to make it the most cosseted possible. He opened the first page looking into images of people he hadn't seen in years...  
  
His parents, when they were young and dating each other at first, then a picture of his grandparents, aunts, uncles and parents at a party, then a wedding, then vacation pictures from up until the accident, mostly focusing on Aya-chan and his parents.  
  
"...H... How the hell did you do this...?"  
  
Omi looked down, noticeably sliding to the far side of the blanket, his eyes still in the center of the blanket, "...I... was out of line? ...I... am sorry..."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
Omi flinched, "...I... remembered you telling me ...the town you lived in... before everything... and I looked into the records for any 'Fujiyama' that sold property or ended a lease around those same months... and then went to the photo shops there asking if they stored their negatives... a few said yes, so I looked into if your parents' names showed up for any rentals or guest books or flights around major holidays at first, then other days... even looked into when your parents took off work in past time clock entries that finance offices keep to prevent ...f...fraud for hours." Omi took in a sharp breath, "Then I just requested the negatives from those days claiming to ...well in some places I claimed to be an auditor seeing if they complied with the laws relevant to the time, that they were back-logged for the audit... they looked at me like I was crazy because I was so young... so at other places I claimed that ...my albums were destroyed... by fire... and that those were the only ways I could replace it... and that... I was you I'm sorry... I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."  
  
Aya grabbed Omi by the neck roughly and pushed him to the ground, Omi clenching his eyes closed and raising his arms defensively.  
  
He then lent down into Omi and slid his tongue over the quivering blonde's. Omi's eyelids softened then slowly fluttered open as Aya continued to press against him. Omi still held to a portion of his fears, anxieties of that gift and the one after. That was probably the largest gamble in his life, both his life and love went on the line... but even if Aya had chosen to hate him after that he still wouldn't have destroyed the album. The fireworks continued, Omi tried to maneuver Aya at least onto his side to see the remainder of the show, Aya's heavy mass blatantly refusing Omi's physical suggestions as his tongue delved deeper into his mouth.  
  
He closed his eyes again, everything was spinning, between his anxieties, Aya on top of him, Aya's tongue cutting off air and then, most importantly AYA on TOP of HIM... he felt his chest fluster, his eyes shooting sparks making it incredibly hard to see. Omi put his hand meekly onto Aya's shoulder and pressed him to sit up. Aya broke the kiss for a moment to comply.  
  
"Arigatou..." Omi panted, trying to regain the breath he had just lost and squelch his spinning head.  
  
"Omitchi, you said you had the key for the blue one too."  
  
The blonde's hair draped over his face as his chin tilted to his chest, he took another breath before flipping his hair up and saying, cheerfully, "Oh that's right..." He closed his eyes in a genki pose, finally taking the key from his neck and handing it to Aya.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Omi smiled once more, "It's whatever you make it to be..."  
  
He opened it to reveal the contents of the box.  
  
"If you want to see it as empty or anything really... just take it how you will, happy birthday Ran-kun."  
  
Aya slid his arm around Omi and pulled the blond onto his lap and kissed the nape of his neck and traced his kisses up to Omi's earlobe halting in time to whisper, "This is the greatest gift, the others each a consideration, shows of devotion... but this one is you, I can see it as a surprise, as your love all around me, how you are my air and vice-verse, that this is your heart and I will protect it with all my strength because this is my most treasured gift, my most treasured possession, domo arigatou, Omitchi, you've given me so much, and then you went further by giving me you."  
  
Owari 


End file.
